<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hit the Beat by douwunjpg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148465">Hit the Beat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/douwunjpg/pseuds/douwunjpg'>douwunjpg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band), EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Boys, Cute, Drums, Friendship, No Beta, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/douwunjpg/pseuds/douwunjpg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>one shot of the bestest boys meeting aka i need chanyeol and dowoon to be friends starting like three weeks ago</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hit the Beat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>chanyeol sat in the practice room scrolling through his instagram feed and occasionally left comments on posts as he waited for his new jam session friend if one could call another idol that. he wanted to regain his passion for drums and a friend had recommended that instead of getting a real teacher who would turn it into more of a serious matter that he should try turning it into more of a jam session with a fellow friend.</p>
<p>chanyeol decided it wasn’t a bad idea and had looked around to see who would suit what he was looking for when dowoon’s youtube account had come up in his recommended youtube feed and had caught his interest. he’d listened to day6 from before but ever the diligent researcher he binged their music and watched their concert dvds when a small warm flame blossomed in his heart. he wanted to befriend dowoon and it was easy to be done since he had was friends with gaeko and choiza who had ha:tfelt under their label who used to work for jype who knew day6 pretty well….and that was how he got the younger’s kkt id.</p>
<p>it had taken him a few days to send his first message since he knew it would be odd for the younger man to just be messaged randomly but once he finally had sent the first lengthy text introducing himself and why he’d contacted dowoon he’d gotten several keyboard smashes back before a coherent text profusely apologizing and explaining that his older group mates had tried to take his phone away because they thought dowoon was messaging a girl. after that it was smooth sailing as they set up their first jam session once dowoon had finished recording his parts for day6’s upcoming album which had been yesterday.</p>
<p>there was a soft knock on the door before it was opened by a staff member leading a  red at the ears and face shy looking boy. chanyeol beamed at him and stood up bowing in greeting then thanked the staff member before taking over with introductions and closed the door once they left. dowoon had bowed back even deeper before he’d moved to the center of the room staring at the two drum sets set up in an L shape along with several different drum sticks varying in size and material. he set his canvas bag down on the table and tried to speak when he saw chanyeol staring at him.</p>
<p>“uh d-did you have a s-song in mind?” he asks chanyeol fingers tightly clenching his canvas bag. chanyeol throws him an easy smile and chuckles before rubbing his nape, “that’s kind of the problem, i haven’t been able to enjoy playing anything these days…”</p>
<p>dowoon nods understandingly before relaxing a bit and grabbing his drumsticks, “sometimes when i g-get like that i try going back to b-basics and easy things, or playing along to songs i d-don’t always do.” he walks over to the drum set that wasn’t occupied and takes a seat looking leagues more comfortable than earlier yet still supporting red ears. chanyeol picks up his own drum sticks and looks over at dowoon feeling a bit lost.</p>
<p>“i want you to reply to me, try to stay within the same time frame as i play,” dowoon explains and takes a deep breath before playing a simple measure on the snare drum as he watches chanyeol to keep an eye on him feeling a heavy load to somehow help his superior since chanyeol had went out of his way to contact him instead of a professional. it takes chanyeol several seconds but he somehow manages a half way decent measure before looking downcast.</p>
<p>“it’s ok,” dowoon reassures him in as comforting of a voice he could manage. “don’t think too m-much about the beat and where to hit, l-let your muscle memory remember for you.” he gives chanyeol and awkward smile then plays another measure this time moving from the snare to the top tom and back. chanyeol finds it a bit easier this time to reply back to dowoon’s beat.</p>
<p>this goes on for a while till chanyeol’s confidence soars as he feels a lot better and replies faster to dowoon’s beats. they continued till an hour and some have passed, there was a comfortable aura in the room that chanyeol believe was dowoon’s doing. the younger male looked at peace behind the drum set like he wouldn’t be happier anywhere else and chanyeol liked that.</p>
<p>eventually it’s time for dowoon to leave since he had to attend band practice then get some rest since he had a busy week recording the music video and what not. they wouldn’t be able to meet for at least a week but chanyeol wasn’t worried since dowoon had left him with a small smile on his face when chanyeol had promised to have some jam sessions on his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>a week passed by rather slowly for chanyeol but too fast for dowoon who showed up at the practice room looking tired, sporting two eye bags and his shy smile. chanyeol sputtered and tried to take a rain check but dowoon wouldn’t have it easily making the older agree when he said he needed a jam session himself. with that they both took their respective seats on the drum easily falling into a reply sequence this time with a faster pace and a reply lasting for two measures.</p>
<p>dowoon praised chanyeol quietly since it was obvious the older man had practiced a bit on his own. this time chanyeol had gotten them some drinks in hopes that after practice he could chat a bit with dowoon and he was successful. he’d learned that dowoon had picked up drumming around the age of fourteen because he’d seen someone playing it and thought it was cool. he’d also learned that drumming was dowoon’s major and that he had a cat and a dog which he’d demanded to see pictures of. they spent the next few minutes exchanging pictures of their pets before it was time for dowoon to leave again.</p>
<p>this time chanyeol had put in some effort to send dowoon several messages over the week about drums and a special message saying how amazing their new album was when it dropped. they weren’t able to meet for another two weeks this time since day6 were busy promoting their new album but that didn’t stop the budding pair from exchanging practice videos and pictures of their pets.</p>
<p>the third time they met, the air between them was a lot friendly and dowoon didn’t look as shy as before though his red tinged ears and cheeks gave him away. this time dowoon suggested that they play along to a jazzy song so they could use a brush and a drum stick. chanyeol hesitated a bit before he recalled that jazz was dowoon’s favorite genre and quickly accepted. he watched dowoon play along at first, eyes focused on his hands and how smoothly they moved around the drum. he felt envious but the smile on dowoon’s face quickly killed that feeling.</p>
<p>dowoon was his friend, dowoon was taking time out of his schedule to help him out for free, dowoon was helping him. he quickly picks up his brush and stick slowly playing along to the song wincing whenever he sped up or missed a beat. but once dowoon started to play along with him he fell into sync with him and listening to the both of them play soothed an ache in his chest he didn’t know was present. once their jam session was over chanyeol procured some snacks from his bag and had offered dowoon some in an attempt to keep him around for a bit longer. dowoon is easily convinced and takes a seat on the floor before tearing into his salty snack while carrying an easy conversation with chanyeol.</p>
<p>by their fourth meeting it’s only been a week since they’d last met but chanyeol had already felt like it’d been too long and had wondered if it was normal before he realized he saw a lot of his friends frequently but with dowoon there was always a minimum a wait of a week. this time dowoon was smiling but his body language gave away his tension, chanyeol wisely didn’t comment though his curiosity killed him internally. their jam session was a bit shorter than normal with dowoon excusing himself saying he needed to head back to jyp for some practice.</p>
<p>it annoyed chanyeol that he couldn’t pick up on why the younger sad? mad? so with a hesitant thumb he hits send on his text asking dowoon if they could hang out later tonight and get some beer. the reply comes a lot later than he’d expected, just when he was about to go home. he smiled and proposed a low key jazz pub for their meet up, happy to be meeting up with his friend.</p>
<p>he arrived at the pub a few minutes spotting dowoon already seated by a table near the windows. he shuffled over quickly taking a seat on the stool almost towering over the other patrons around but he didn’t focus too much on that.</p>
<p>“hey,” he greets the younger man with a warm smile. dowoon nods back with the smallest smile chanyeol had ever seen him give and frowned. he orders some beer for them before looking back at dowoon.</p>
<p>“what’s going on?” chanyeol asks him, never one to beat around the bush. dowoon looks around awkwardly before resting his arms on the table in front of them looking lost in thought.</p>
<p>“are….are we friends? i mean besides the whole drum thing, would you consider me your friend?” he asks hesitantly feeling anxious, his red ears and cheeks giving him away. chanyeol gives him the warmest smile he can manage before nodding aggressively.</p>
<p>“of course we are dowoon, if we weren’t i wouldn’t have gone to extra lengths to call you out tonight to see if you’re ok, is that why you haven’t been texting me back as much?” he pushes curiously and gets a nod in response. chanyeol sighs and thanks the waistress for the beers before sipping on his glass. “you could’ve just asked me dowoon, i’m not scary.” chanyeol chuckles and relaxes in his seat since he’d figured it out. the rest of the night breezes by easily and so do their next few meetings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>it's around two months later when dowoon is the one who invites chanyeol over for a disney movie marathon night. chanyeol shows up looking excited and carrying one too many snacks.</p>
<p>“hyung!” dowoon throws open the door excitedly, “you’re here!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>